Love at first sight
by YuukoAzmasaki
Summary: A/U: Having killed their headmistress, team 7 moves out of town and finds work to support their living. Sure, Chouji and Lee witnessed the crime but what was the reason behind doing so? Kiba fell in love with Sakura after a ludacris matchmaking session!


Chapter 1: Reminiscent

**Hey everyone, Yuuko here! I wrote another story because of a writer's block here on two stories: POAL and FH. Anyway, enjoy!**

**XOXO**

"So what brings you here to my enchanted dominion, young one?"

"Ino, stop with this magical shit. I swear I'm not even impressed."

"Shut u-! I mean, what have you come for?"

"Fine. O wise one, I've come for the test that answers all my questions as to who is my mate."

"Oh! The love com- Ehem. Right away young one. Give me a minute and I'll come back with your result."

"I can't believe I'm doing this nonsensical mum-jumbo. Oi, you done yet?"

"Be patient! Ah, I now know who you are most compatible with."

"Who is it? Tenten? Hinata? YOU!"

"No."

"Kin? Matsuri? It has to be Asami!"

"NO!"

"THEN WHO THE HELL AM I MOST COMPATIBLE WITH?"

"HARUNO SAKURA! SA-KU-RA!"

XOXO

"Then Ino said Sakura was the one most compatible with and I gave her the weirdest poker face! I mean, me and Sakura would never happen!" Kiba explained, waving his hands dramatically in the air as he told them of his recent time wasting adventure with Ino. He thought it would've been something he could joke around with but Ino really wanted him and Sakura to get together. Everyone who sat on the table with him nodded in agreement as they went on munching their packed lunches and forgot every word that jumbled out of Kiba's mouth.

"I think this whole love compatibility test was invented so that the single ladies could be happy that some prince charming is going to come. I mean, Kiba was matched with Sakura. If you've seen them together during last camping trip, she practically yelled at Kiba for 5 minutes about some bug that might crawl up his leg if he didn't wear shoes. It's illogical."

"Well, don't people say love overcomes all obstacles?" Shikamaru added in amused, causing everyone in the table to burst out in laughter. Everyone even the lecturers and canteen workers stopped for a while to see what was all the commotion about. After that they turned away and grumbled about kids when they saw Kiba rolling on the floor, maniacally laughing his ass on the floor with behavior befitting a child.

"But," Lee murmured with a small nostalgic smile on his face. He looked out the window, watching the Sakura petals sway gently by the cooling spring breeze before one by one, dropping slowly onto the vast field of green without fail. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday; The fear, the stench and stains that would haunt him till the day he dies. The day the trio of team 7 was last seen before disappearing with the wind. The day, the trio of team 7 got expelled, **permanently.**

XOXO

"You have destroyed the science lab, vandalized the school walls, beat up a gang in front of the gates and messing with the pipe systems? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" The principal accused them furiously, getting no response from either one of the students standing idly with their heads bowed down shamefully in front of her. All of them didn't so much as glance at each other or lift their faces up to meet the principal's wrinkly face, knowing that if they did the principal would label them as rude and defiant when all they were doing is just looking at her.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in the principal's office, accused guilty of the doing the potentially harmful deeds listed above without any hard evidence or investigation. Ino, Lee and Chouji who happened to loiter around there stop to watch their friends being accused without doing anything but planting their faces onto the glass wall and watching the scene with wide eyed apprehension.

"Look at me!" The principal screamed at the three. Ino winced slightly at the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing loud and clear in her ears. Ino had witnessed her friend slapped by the malevolent witch and it took both Chouji and Lee to restrain her before she does anything stupid like giving a piece of her mind into the head of that lunatic headmistress of theirs.

Ever since Tsunade was hospitalized, the school board decided to temporarily replace her with this seemingly harmless woman who was particularly strict about the school's reputation and the studen't appearance. Sure at first she introduced herself to be a sweet middle aged pixie with love to engulf the whole world in but as the months progressed, no one expected such a considerate and well mannered middle aged woman to turn into a fire breathing dragon with a horrid temper and foul mouth worse than Tsunade!

She had repeatedly misused the power in her hands shamelessly on the students and even teachers to do her cruel biddings. From what Lee heard, the slaves had been paid to create a crime scene and all the headmistress had to do was point a finger at any delinquent in the school and accuse him of causing the destruction of school property and disruption of school peace which ends with the student being expelled for something he or she didn't do and Lee himself had actually saw it happen with his own eyes. And this time, the headmistress' victim was the whole of Team 7 excluding Kakashi.

Her ill treatment towards the students and teachers yet asking back for respect was downright unfair but what could they do? Ino herself wrote a petition to the school board saying that their current headmistress needs to step down because she is running the school down the drain with that megalomaniac attitude of hers. But hell, it scared everyone out of their skin when a representative of the school board came to check whether what Ino wrote in her petition is correct concerning the school's welfare and the headmistress (being the sneaky bitch she always is) welcomed the unsuspecting man with that 'fairy godmother that spreads joy and love everywhere' phase which totally creep the heck out of everyone before lapsing back into a fire breathing dragon but this time, with more ferocity and verbal abuse anyone has ever seen.

During this wretched harlot's reign, everyone had been living carefully on the tips of their toes and everybody had suffered the consequences. It was only after 3 months did the feeling of relief washed over the students as they knew the woman's contract was only 3 months and Tsunade would come back to restore the school to its former pride and glory but you couldn't imagine the surprise when they heard, the witch was continuing to serve the school for another 5 years which meant another 5 years of misery for every student and teacher at Konoha High.

A total of 32 people transferred, 5 commit suicide and another 27 had to see a psychiatrist to stabilize their fragile mentality from their headmistress' insults. Even Hinata who had been speaking confidently without stuttering at all was reduced to a girl who couldn't or most likely, refused to talk at all because of the insecurities the cruel headmistress set into her mind. Tried and tried as hard as they could, Hinata would never talk. She would only express herself in gestures to what she wanted, needed or felt.

_STOP! STOP!_

Lee, Ino and Chouji turned their heads where they heard pleas, asking the trio inside to stop. Stop from what and why? It didn't help that all the blinds were down, obscuring the outsider's view of finding out the current situation at hand. When did any of them close the blind? None of them outside even noticed when the blinds were being reeled down! Now, all three of the outsiders were awfully suspicious. What did Team 7 plan to do with their headmistress that the blinds needed to be down?

"Chouji, think of something and quick!" Ino pressured, frantically searching for an opening like a dumb person. All three of them tried to find an opening, gurgled chokes and piercing screams continued to alarm them out of their pants and made them panic even more. Until, the whole office was eerily quiet. No cusses, no screams or even a gasp. Silent as the night, atmosphere tense with dread and misery and the warm bright colors in the room darkened significantly. Ino stood up straight, laughing fearfully with a scared-happy expression on her face.

All of them staggered to the back, jumping slightly at the loud creaking of the door opening with the number of footsteps shuffled inside the room. Fear and every emotion relating to it was building up in their bodies, overwhelming them physically by the sound of hearts pounding in their ears without abandon. All of them waited in trembling apprehension, counting from 1 to 10 and counting jumping sheep. But nothing prepared them for this sight.

Ah-ah-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ino screamed her head off and dropped to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks as she gripped the fine material of her school skirt tightly, murmuring to herself, "this was all a dream" and "this wasn't happening to me" over and over while her whole body shook nonstop. Lee and Chouji rushed to Ino's side, comforting her with all they could while resisting their wildest urge to call the police this very moment.

What had scared Ino? The sight of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto coming out of that room, freshly drenched in blood on every part of their body, slowly dripping to the floor, emitting a sound similar to ripples; A sound which you hear with your tongue out to listen to it better. Sakura dropped the bloody knife in her hand and steadied herself on one of the tables, soothing her metallic filled nostrils with the scent of pure, environment friendly oxygen. Naruto sat down on the couch and wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead while Sasuke went out to search for some bleach, mops and cloths to rid the scene of any evidence which could lead to their own arrest if not cleaned properly.

"Why.. Why did you do this?" Ino shouted, desperate for a reason to believe that her friends still had some conscience in them. Sakura had turned to her crying friend, looking at her with a look full of sympathy before turning away with an emotionless mask on her blood stained features. Lee couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura's fresh complexion of former days were gone but only to be replaced with a mortal pallor covering those exhausted features with dark circles traced under her usually cheerful eyes. Was this really the Sakura he loved?

Chouji on the other hand went to survey the crime scene himself. All he could see was blood everywhere: The walls, the shelves, the floor even the jumbled mess of paperwork and stationary had traces of blood on them. The table turned over, the books and the broken pieces of glass on the floor indicated signs of a struggle while on the window, there were scarlet colored handprints on it. Chouji could have imagined the scene in front of him; The mistress running and clapping her bloody hands on the window, desperately crying for help before one of the trio pulled her back and finished her off. For some reason, Chouji felt really sorry for the headmistress. She lied in her own massive pool of blood with a horror stricken face, having died a painful death she never saw coming.

But the good thing is, she wouldn't have to scar anymore of the student body! The bad news is, if the police found out the murderers—Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura could be jailed or executed for third degree murder because Chouji was really sure, they had both motive and intention to kill their headmistress.

Chouji went out and into the office, only to be pushed out of the office by Sakura. "Burn these clothes. Anything you have seen or heard, forget it. If you so much as breathe a word about this incident we will hunt you down so go, GO!" The three witnesses ran as fast as they could down the cramped hallway, leaving the trio in the office to clean up their blood filled mess.

XOXO

News about the headmistress' death made everyone jump and cheer. In fact, the school had arranged a secret festival to celebrate their new earned freedom, the death of their former headmistress and express their heartfelt gratitude to the people who assassinated the witch. The skies were blue, the flowers were in full bloom and everyone was happy except for the three witnesses. They watched the cheerful atmosphere accompanied by merriment and laughter in front of them, unable to fully appreciate the joyous festivities for they have seen what happened behind the scenes and they were just as guilty by letting the murder of the witch commence. No one except the gang of rookie 12 noticed the sudden absence of team 7 joining their party.

And to tell the truth, that was the last time anyone had ever seen the likes of Team 7. Their gang only knew that they decided to move to another place but for the witnesses, they guessed that the three wanted stay incognito for the time being or until the investigation was over.

Time passed and go, a new headmaster replaced his predecessor and this time, he'd done his job right. He treated everyone with equal fairness and given every teacher their well earned bonus. Everyone loved him and Hinata thanked the headmaster softly which shocked everyone as those two words were the first words she had uttered in so many dreary months! But when the police declared their abandonment of searching the killer of the headmistress, team 7 still didn't come back and eventually they were forgotten by many.

"Oi, Lee you there? Dreaming about youth haven't ya?" Kiba's voice snapped Lee out of his momentary stupor. Lee shrugged it off with a smile and continued on whatever he was doing before at the same time thinking of what could've happened if events had occurred differently. Would those three still be here or would all of them still suffer under the reign of the ice queen? Chouji somehow sensed Lee's distress and nudged Lee in the ribs, reassuring him that he wasn't the only one remembering the past, 4 years ago. Ino herself had to go to a shrink to repair her traumatized mentality for a few months.

Just about to grab a bite of his delicious sandwich, Chouji's eyes spotted a spiky head of sunshine in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better view on the person but all he could tell by the features are feline whiskers on the cheeks and blue eyes.

_Spiky yellow hair + Blue eyes + Trademark feline whiskers = Naruto. BINGO!_

"Oi Naruto! Get your ass over here!" Chouji called out. His assumption was correct when said person turned around and it was really Naruto, in flesh and blood! He approached them all with that big smile everyone missed and loved! Naruto greeted everyone at the table, fist bumped Kiba and Chouji and sat down beside Neji. The atmosphere returned normal and everyone begun to accept Naruto back in the group after so long.

"Everyone's great! Neji is still Neji, Chouji lost some weight, Lee is still youthful and Shikamaru's being lazier than ever! What about you? What have you been doing? Humping some chicks lately?" Kiba suggested playfully, getting a box to the shoulder from Naruto.

"Well, I've gotten a job as the Hokage's secretary and I swear, the things she asks to do blows your mind sometimes"

"Things like what?"

"Pick up her sake, bathe Tonton, wash her building, make sure Tonton is getting enough food everyday! It's tiring I can tell you that," complained Naruto. Lee offered him a bowl of ramen as a sign of sympathy to which Naruto accepted immediately and ate his loved food right away.

"At least you have a job. All of us had a job once until Kiba screwed around with this chick then we all got fired when the chick Kiba was hitting on was the boss' daughter," Everyone except Naruto glared at Kiba, making said dog lover sweat drop nervously as he belched out a fake laugh to ease out all the attention focused onto him.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura? What have they been up to?"

Naruto stared at Neji weirdly, slurping the noodles hanging from his mouth before answering Neji's question. "Sasuke and Sakura are fine. Sasuke became a renowned businessman by continuing the family's business and Sakura's his beautiful assistant."

Now everyone was curious. Let's say if both Naruto and Sakura had rooted for the same job, wouldn't Sakura be more suited regarding her experience in the field from her previous years working under Tsunade? How could've Naruto had gotten the job?

"Alright, Alright I know what you guys are thinking. I got the job because by that time Sakura was already Sasuke's assistant and Sasuke refused to let her resign from his company so whatnot, I came, I saw, I conquer. In the end, I landed the job and became a very successful man. Come to think of it, I think the two of them are at home. Why don't you guys come over?" Neji got up from his seat, straightened the wrinkles on his office shirt and walked in the direction of the car park with every running after him.

XOXO

Sasuke woke to the sound of the piano from the living room. He blinked his eyes open a few times before getting up, stretching his taut muscles and welcoming the small light of sunshine peeking through his grey curtain. He got off the bed, wore one of his grey sweatpants and proceeded to the bathroom to freshen his face up by splashing water over his overly gorgeous face. Upon exit, he wiped his face with a small towel before staring at Sakura playing Nyan Cat on the piano with a straight face.

"I still don't understand why you play Nyan Cat with a straight face."

"And I don't understand why you cry when watching Yo Gabba Gabba. So, tea or coffee?"

"Water," Sasuke answered, grabbing an onigiri and sat down on the couch, one hand busy changing the channels with the remote and the other hand was busy feeding himself food for his empty stomach. Sakura after bringing Sasuke's requested glass of water sat down on the chair, throwing caramel flavored popcorn into her mouth and flipped over the channels to continue on reading where she left off In the novel, Phantom of the Opera.

_Then Christine gave way to fear. She trembled lest Erik should discover where Raoul was hidden; She told us in a few hurried words that Erik had gone quite mad with love and that he decided to kill everybody and himself with everybody if she did not consent to become his wife. He had given her till eleven o' clock the next evening for reflection: It was the last respite. She must choose as he said, between the wedding mass and the requiem._

_And Erika had them altered a phrase which Christine did not quite understand._

"_Yes or no! If your answer is no, everybody will be dead __**and buried!"**_

"Sakura"

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her face to meet with Sasuke's eyes. She arched a fine eyebrow towards him and closed her book, paying full attention to what he would say. And knowing him, he would be straight to the point; He didn't coat words with sugar and subtlety, he told them as they were and continued on with life. She had learned that trait very well on her first day meeting him. And to think she actually found him hot.

"It is about your second job and-"

"Narutp and friends in the house!"

Naruto barged in, slamming the door open with the gang behind him. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads and stared wide eyed at the large sum of people brought back into their small apartment. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth in between Chouji and Lee before settling one cold glare towards Naruto. She and Sasuke stood up, cracking their knuckles threateningly and murmured a very long, creepy "Naaaarutoooooo".

"Why don't you guys sit at the couch and eat some popcorn while Sasuke, Naruto and I settle some **unfinished business**," Sakura emphasize the last words. Everyone did as she said except for Kiba. He was observing the beauty in front of him: Her long and wavy pink hair, her spring green eyes, her hourglass physique all in all attracted him towards and made someone down there a little happy. Sakura at 22 and she looks hotter than she's ever been in her white tank top and black shorts which certainly flattered her legs.

But her attitude changed significantly and Kiba definitely noticed it seeing as Naruto was quite nervous when Sakura crossed her arms and pout angrily at him, her posture signified that she was confident with the authority she had over him and hell, Kiba would've been scared too if he to face the demon of team 7 like that. But he also felt this need to be rebellious, rebel against her and don't hold back! Show her what you feel or she would keep on controlling you!

Kiba watched her with his mouth hanging and blush on his cheeks. And without even realizing it, he had one sentence played in his mind over and over.

_Love at first sight._

XOXO

End of the first chapter. See you after exams! Do review, alert and favorite! Oh, if you do review tell me if there were any mistakes or if some of the sentences weren't needed! '


End file.
